Letter Butterfly and The Letter Bees
by DingDreamer
Summary: The Letter Butterfly and Letter Bee are always against each other. New members come to Letter Butterfly...what might happen? *Chapter 2 edited*
1. Chapter 1

**My new story is finally out! Hope you enjoy reading it! If there is any problems, please tell me about it!**

Far from Central Town Yuusari, Yodaka, in the dark yet somehow bright desert, two figures stood on the cliff of the desert staring at the man made sun that was on the dark sky filled with bright stars. "It'll be different here…" one of the figures said. The other figure didn't reply but just stared at the sky. Then the silent figure took out a piece of paper with a symbol of a Butterfly on it and had some writings on it. A big wind suddenly came as it blew the golden hair of the two figures.

**Meanwhile in Central Yuusari, Nocturne Hood~**

This town was lively as usual, the streets full of happy people. A boy about 14 years old walked down the streets of the town, heading towards 'Beehive'. His hands were inside his pockets of his Letter Bee jacket. "Need to report my delivery…" he muttered.

"Zazie!" a voice yelled at the end of the street. The boy whose name is Zazie looked u and saw his white hair friend. He smiled slightly and walked over to his friend. "Yo, Lag." Zazie said. Lag smiled. "I'm on way to 'Beehive' to report now, are you also going to 'Beehive'?"

Zazie nodded and then sighed. "We also need to go have the battles with those Letter Butterflies again."

"Sylvette is also a Letter Butterfly too." Lag said with a smile. Steak, who is Lag's dingo, said "Nuni!"

Zazie made an irritated expression as he put a hand on his forehead. "Don't they know that no matter how many times they try, they'll never win?"

Lag laughed weakly. "At least they have the confidence, right?"

The Letter Butterflies was created by Aria because she thought this could a chance to have girls deliver letters also if they'd like to. And since there are more Letter Bees that are boys, she created Letter Butterflies for girls to have them feel more comfortable. The Letter Bees and Letter Butterflies also have battles almost everyday since the Letter Butterflies want to defeat them so they can be famous in Yuusari. They can only deliver letters inside the town; they didn't have the approval o going out of town and going against the gaichuus.

Zazie closed his eyes and said "They still have a lot to learn."

"Do you also mean Anne?" Lag said, making Zazie open his eyes in shock as his face started to turn red.

"Oi, Lag!" Zazie said, trying to hide his embarrassment. Lag giggled. Anne is Zazie's lover and they have been together for about two months. Even after Anne joined Letter Butterfly, they were still together.

"Hey, Zazie, Lag!" someone yelled. The two turned to see their friend Connor on the carriage heading their way. "Connor, you also finished your delivery?" Lag asked and Connor nodded.

"I'm on my way to 'Beehive' now." Connor said.

"We're also going there!" Lag replied.

"Want me to take you there?"

Lag nodded happily. "Thank you, Connor!"

Lag and Zazie got on the carriage with their dingoes. Lag saw Gus and said "Hello, Gus!"

Gus looked at him and then went back to sleep. Lag smiled. Zazie leaned against the carriage, putting his hands behind his head, and looked up at the sky full of stars.

**Meanwhile~**

The Letter Butterfly's headquarters is actually Aria's house. They currently have only 20 members. Sylvette and Nellie were the only ones at Aria's house; the others are either delivering letters or trying to find people to help deliver letters. Aria was in her 'office' as she sat on her chair as she did some paperwork. "How much paperwork do I need to sign to keep this organization up?"

Aria was the director of this organization and the only way to keep the organization up was to sign all the paperwork that was sent by the government. Sylvette came into the office and put the tea she made on the table (she's not in the wheelchairs in this story). She was wearing the Letter Butterfly's uniform.

The Letter Butterfly's uniform is kind of similar to the Letter Bee's uniform but there are differences. They have similar caps like Letter Bees but its pale pink and have the symbol of Letter Butterfly on it. They wear jester like clothes: its pale pink with long sleeves and the ends of the dress is split up **(I don't really know how to say it but it is like Niche's dress in the anime)** that is above the knees. The pink pants are a little bit higher above the knees and the boots are brown.

"We can't find enough people…" Aria muttered and took a sip of her tea and sighed.

Nellie then appeared and said "It's almost time to get to 'Beehive'."

Aria gripped her tea hard and you can see her eyes burning with confidence. "No matter what happens, we will need to do our best to beat them down!"

Sylvette and Nellie smiled, seeing how their director was full of confidence. Then a knock on the door could be heard. "I'll go get it!" Sylvette said happily. She ran out the office and went over to the door. She opened the door and there appeared two figures that covered themselves with their cloaks. Sylvette got nervous. "Do you have some business with Miss Aria?"

The shorter figure lifted up her hand and on her hand was the Letter Butterfly flyer. Sylvette eyes widened. She then yelled "Miss Aria! We have new members!"

Sylvette then walked to the side and said "Please come in!"

The two figures stood there for a moment and then walked inside. Aria appeared in shock. "There are people who want to join us?"

Aria looked at the two cloaked figures while pushing up her glasses. Then the taller figure put a hand on her hood and pulled it down. Long and slightly curly golden hair that looked like low pigtails without using a rubber band or anything to tie it with appeared from the cloak. Sea blue eyes stared into emerald eyes. The girl then grinned. "My name is Maka! And this is my twin sister, Niche!" She said and pointed at her sister whose name is Niche who still had her cloak hood on.

Aria smiled. "Hello, my name is Aria Link, director of Letter Butterfly. This here is Sylvette Suede." She said and Sylvette smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Sylvette said happily as she closed the door. Maka smiled happily. "So do we need to do any test or interview to become one of you?"

Aria shakes her head. "You don't need to have a test or exam, you just need to do your job and defeat the Letter Bees."

"Letter Bees…?" Maka looked at her cloaked sister. Aria then looked at the time and then glanced at Sylvette. "Sylvette, bring the uniform here, we need to get to 'Beehive' in twenty minutes."

Sylvette nodded, took a look at Maka and the cloaked Niche to see what uniform size they can wear, then ran inside a room. She then came back with two big bags. "Your uniform is in here and this bag is where you put the letters in that you need to deliver."

She handed both Maka and Niche the bag and saw a big bulge on the Niche's left sleeve. She shook off the curiosity and said "You may change in the room over at the right." She looked at a door at the far side of the room. Maka and Niche stood there for a moment and then started walking over there and went in. Sylvette glanced at Aria and said "I've never seen anyone with such golden hair and sea blue eyes before…"

"Neither have I…" Aria replied. "But let's not worry about that for now; we need to defeat the Letter Bees and gain fame."

Aria fired up. Sylvette smiled while sweat dropping. Then Nellie appeared. "So where are the new members?"

"They're changing into our uniform!" Sylvette said happily. "At least we now have two more members!"

Nellie nodded. Then the door opened and the three looked at the changing room. A boot appeared first and then Maka appeared, walking out of the room. Everyone gaped. Not only Maka's face was beautiful, her whole body was also. She then put her hands on her hips and said with a grin "This uniform is pretty cute!"

She then moved to the side and called into the room "Are you done, Niche?"

There was a moment of silence and then the twin sister came out and everyone gaped again but not as shocked as they were before. Niche was like a smaller version of Maka but there were some differences too. Niche looked about twelve years old and her eyes seemed empty. She had an emotionless face and her hair was straight golden hair like Maka and sea blue eye. Her hair covered her right eye **(In this story, Niche's hair is let down, not the pigtails.) **and her left arm was wearing a pink big mitten like glove. Everything got silent. Then Sylvette said excitedly "You two look so cute!"

Aria smirked. "Will you help us defeat the Letter Bees?"

Maka and Niche looked at each other like they were trying to pass some message. Then Maka smiled and said "Sure, since we are now the Letter Butterflies!"


	2. Chapter 2:A Strange Meeting

**I edited this chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Maka and Niche could only battle tomorrow since newcomers can't fight on their first day so they were exploring Nocturne Hood. Aria, Sylvette, and Nellie had already set off to 'Beehive'.

Niche and Maka wore their cloaks as they roamed around. Their caps were in their new Letter bags. The two girls were now walking down a silent street with a few people around. Maka looked around, amazed. "This is my first time coming to a bright place!" she said excitedly. Niche didn't seem amazed though. She just continued staring ahead. Maka then sighed and smiled. "I wonder how Miss Aria and the other two girls are doing in there battle…"

Meanwhile with Aria and the two girls~

Aria, Sylvette, and Nellie were all in 'Beehive' now. Nobody seemed to notice them though. Well, most of them. "Sylvette!" a voice yelled out in the crowd. Sylvette turned to see Lag with his dingo Steak. Lag ran over to the girls.

Where are Zazie and Connor?" Sylvette asked.

"They're reporting their deliveries." Lag answered. "What are you girls doing here?"

"For the battle of course." Aria said. Lag looked at her with a questioning look. "Didn't director send a Letter Bee to your place?" Lag said. Aria's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Today's battle is cancelled because there are many deliveries to do and most of the Letter Bees are very busy." Lag explained. "I also didn't know about this until director told me."

Aria clenched her teeth angrily. "Well, it seemed like we didn't see the Letter Bee that Largo Lloyd send."

Lag smiled weakly. "I'll tell director when I see him…"

"Also tell him to send the Letter Bee sooner." Aria sighed. Lag nodded. "Well, I need to go meet Zazie and Connor now; I think their report is over."

Lag waved at the girls and left. Aria smiled. "He's a good kid…"

Aria then noticed Sylvette's face was all red as her eyes continued to stare after Lag. Aria and Nellie looked at each other and then back at Sylvette. "Sylvette…?" Nellie said, making Sylvette jump a little. She then quickly said "Uh…let's go back then! I…will make tea!"

Nellie smiled evilly. "What are you getting so nervous about?"

Sylvette's face turned red again. Aria chuckled. Sylvette then remembered something. "Ah! I forgot!"

"What?" Nellie said.

"Brother is coming home today!"

Aria's eyes widened. 'Gauche…'

**Back to the twins~**

Niche looked at the right and something caught her eye. She stopped walking although Maka didn't seem to notice. Niche then walked to her right, leaving Maka all alone walking down the street.

Meanwhile with three boys~

Connor, Lag, and Zazie were sitting on Connor's carriage, and were heading over to Lag's house to have dinner. "Is Sylvette…going to make that soup again?" Connor said with fear. Lag and Zazie flinched.

"She makes it everyday…" Lag said, crying. Connor sighed. Lag then smiled and looked at the dark sky.

"Well, at least we don't need to deliver many letters today; the other Letter Bees took all the deliveries." Zazie said. "I guess we're the only ones going home early."

Zazie closed his eyes, leaning against the seat as he put his hands in back of his head. Vashuka leaned against Zazie, putting its head on his lap. Lag stared up at the dark sky filled with stars. Connor was thinking about Sylvette's fearsome soup. They all didn't notice a cloaked girl standing at the water fountain and that they were going to crash into her if they don't stop.

**With Niche~**

Niche stood next to the water fountain, her eyes on the water. The water sparkled even when there was little light around. A faint sound of something rumbling on the ground could be heard but Niche didn't seem to notice. The sound got louder and louder and that's when she looked up at turned her head to her left. A carriage was coming towards her really fast. "Halt!" a chubby boy yelled to the horse but the horse couldn't stop. The carriage got closer and closer to Niche. Niche stared for a second and then bent her knees and jumped. Very high. Everything went slow motion. Niche was in the air, doing a slow back flip. Her cloak hood then fell from her head, revealing her long golden hair that spread out under the dark sky. The horse stopped and the boys watched in amazement. Niche then closed her eye. Everything went back to normal motion. Niche was starting to fall. She did another flip and landed on her feet onto the carriage, shocking the Letter Bees. The carriage rocked a bit, but eventually stopped rocking and everything turned silent. The girl's hair fell to her sides as she opened her eye. "You…!" the black hair boy said in shock. Niche turned her head to the boy and the boy narrowed his eyes, his face slighty red. Niche turned again and jumped again. She landed on the ground, beside the carriage. She then started walking away back to the street where she came from. "Wait…!" Lag suddenly cried out. Niche stopped walking. Lag gulped. "Who…are you?"

The girl didn't reply. She then started walking and went around the corner and disappeared. Everything turned silent again.

"What…just happened?" Connor said, getting confused.

"Nuni…" Steak said.

**With Niche~**

Niche walked around the corner, acting as if nothing happened. "Niche!" a voice yelled. Niche looked up and saw Maka at the end of the street, waving at her. Niche walked over to Maka and looked at her with a calm expression.

Maka sighed. "Where'd you go, Niche?"

"Nowhere special…" Niche replied. Maka sweat dropped and then she remembered something. "So…" Maka said. "Where should we be staying?"

Everything turned silent. Maka then sighed again, disappointed. "Well, we've been living outside for all our lives so I guess it doesn't really matter…"

Niche then turned her head to the side. "Glasses woman's house…"

Maka's eyes widened. "Miss Aria's house…"

Maka frowned. "Won't we be bothering her though?"

Niche didn't reply and Maka knew what Niche was thinking about and frowned. "Niche, are yout thinking about...?"

"Miss Maka! Miss Niche!" a feminine voice yelled over to them. Maka and Niche looked and saw Sylvette running over to them. Maka's eyes widened slightly. "Sylvette…?"

Sylvette panted for some time and then smiled. "I was just going home when I saw you too…"

Maka smiled. Sylvette then tilted her head and said "What are you two doing here?"

"We're just looking around." Maka said happily. "There's a lot of things I never seen before!"

Sylvette giggled. Niche stared blankly at the floor, not saying anything. Sylvette the sighed and said "Today's battle was cancelled."

Maka raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Sylvette sighed "Most of the Letter Bee is all busy today so they can't deliver anything."

Maka sweat dropped. 'Most…'

Sylvette then thought about something and said "Do you want to come to my house to have dinner?"

"Uh…" Maka glanced at Niche. Niche didn't look back though. Maka then smiled at Sylvette. "It's okay; we need to explore more anyway."

Sylvette frowned in disappointment. "Okay…"

She then waved at them and left. When Sylvette disappeared around the corner, Maka sighed. "Although I'm kind of hungry…and we don't have any place to stay tonight…"

Maka then looked at an alley at the right and frowned. "I guess we'll stay in the alley for the night."

The two walked over to the alley. They put their cloaks on the floor to sit on. They sat closer to the alley entrance although no one seem to see them. Maka sat across Niche, who stared up at the sky. Maka's stomach growled. "So hungry…" Maka held her stomach. She then yawned and said "I'm going to sleep with an empty stomach…" she muttered. She then looked at Niche. "Good night, Niche…"

Niche nodded and Maka lie down on her cloak and soon fell asleep.

Niche continued staring up at the sky. She then closed her eyes and also laid down o her cloak. She then slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Meanwhile~**

Sylvette reached home and saw that there were guests in the house. She walked towards the dining room and saw the three Letter Bees and her brother with their dingoes. They all turned to see Sylvette. Gauche smiled. "Welcome home, Sylvette!"

Sylvette smiled happily. "Welcome back, Gauche, Lag! And welcome, Zazie, Connor!"

Connor smiled at her. Zazie was too busy stuffing himself with bread to say anything. Roda stood next to Gauche, staring at him eating. Gauche looked at her and said "Sit down and eat, Roda."

Roda shook her head and said "I'm not hungry."

Gauche looked at her with concerned eyes. Roda blushed slightly and closed her eyes, trying to calm her heart down. Gauche sighed and then looked back at Sylvette. Sylvette took out the leftover soup from yesterday that was in a pot. She grinned happily and said "I still have some leftover soup enough for everyone!"

Zazie, Lag, and Connor looked at her in fear and shock. Sylvette looked at them with a questioning look while sweat dropping. "Is my soup not good…?" Sylvette looked at the floor with a sad look on her face. Lag's eyes widened and quickly said "Of course it's good! I want to have seconds every time I have it!"

Zazie and Connor looked at him with a shocked face. Sylvette giggled.

"Then I'll make sure you have my share then." Zazie said with a smirk.

"Mine also, since you like it so much." Connor said with a smile. Lag started crying. 'Why me…?'

Sylvette then sat down and started smiling to herself. Gauche noticed this and said "This something good happen to you today?" he asked her. Sylvette nodded excitedly. "We have two more members joining the Letter Butterflies and their twins!" Sylvette said and started to think about Maka and Niche. "They're very pretty! They have golden hair and sea blue eyes…"

Zazie almost choked. Sylvette and Gauche looked at him curiously. Lag's eyes widened. "Did you say golden hair and sea blue eyes?"

Sylvette nodded, confused. Zazie quickly drank his milk and sighed in relief. He then narrowed his eyes and said "We met someone really weird today who also had golden hair and sea blue eyes."

"She jumped really high!" Connor said with a surprised look. "No human can jump that high!"

Lag and Zazie nodded. Sylvette sweat dropped. "Maybe you imagined it…"

"It's true!" Lag said. "She even landed on her feet without staggering or falling!"

Sylvette thought about Maka and Niche. "It's impossible…" she said. "Maybe we're talking about different people?"

Gauche listened to them and thought about a creature in Blue Notes Blues…

**To be continued~**


	3. Chapter 3: Before the Battle

**Continuing from the last chapter~ **

The next day came. The sky was still dark as usual. Maka yawned and got up. She rubbed her eyes and looked over to Niche. Niche had already gotten up and was continuing staring at the sky, sitting on her cloak as she leaned against the wall. Maka smiled. "Good morning, Niche."

Niche nodded. Maka stretched and said "I wonder what time it is…"

Maka looked out the alley and saw many people walking around, busy or not. Maka grinned excitedly. "We're going to have the battle today! I'm so excited!"

Niche nodded again. Maka quickly stood up as she patted her cloak. Niche also stood up and did the same thing. "Let's go to Aria's house." Maka said and Niche nodded. They wore their cloaks and walked out the alley, surprising some people who were passing by. The twins then started walking to wards their destination in silence as people walked by them. Maka hummed happily as Niche walked, her eye staring up ahead. "I'm getting so excited!" Maka said. "I wonder what kind of battles we might have…"

**Meanwhile~**

Lag, Zazie, and Gauche with their dingoes were all heading to 'Beehive' Zazie yawned. "Another day delivering letters again…"Zazie muttered. Lag smiled. "We're going to meet the new members today!" he said happily and Zazie groaned. "And we also need to battle Letter Butterfly's newbie's…" Zazie muttered.

"I have never seen anyone with golden hair and sea blue eyes before…" Gauche said with a smile. Lag nodded and said "I'm kind of excited to see them…"

Zazie stared up ahead, still thinking about yesterday. Thinking about the mysterious golden hair girl they had met yesterday. Thinking about how their eye met. Zazie's face turned slightly red. Lag noticed that his face was red and said "Are you okay, Zazie?"

Zazie snapped back to his senses and quickly said "Today sure is cold…"

"It is…" Lag didn't really take Zazie's excuse but he decided not to say anything about it.

Zazie put a hand on his forehead with his face still pinkish, trying not to think about the girl.

**Meanwhile~**

Niche and Maka reached Aria's house. Maka smiled excitedly and knocked on the door. The two then waited. Silence came. Maka raised an eyebrow. "Is she at home…?" Maka muttered and was going to knock again when the door suddenly opened. Aria appeared, fully dressed. She wore the Letter Butterfly uniform and her hair was let down. Aria looked at them confidently as she smirked. "Are you ready, Maka, Niche?"

Maka nodded excitedly. Niche stared blankly at Aria. Aria sweat dropped and smiled.

"Miss Aria! Niche! Maka!" a voice yelled behind them. They all looked except Niche and saw Sylvette running over to them, grinning. She then said "Good morning! Are we going to 'Beehive now?"

Aria nodded. She then turned and pointed at somewhere. "We will win!"

And so, they started heading towards 'Beehive'. Maka smiled. She then stopped smiling. She then frowned. She glanced at Niche with a nervous glance. 'I forgot. What if Niche…also me…might accidentally…?'

Maka changed her mind now. She did not want to go to 'Beehive'. Because she was afraid that something might happen…

"Um…is it all boys there…?" Maka suddenly asked and Sylvette and Aria raised an eyebrow as they stopped walking, turning their head to Maka. Maka blushed with embarrassment. "I mean…is there any Letter Bees that are girls?" she quickly asked. Sylvette thought about it. "I never seen Letter Bee girls…most are boys I guess…" she said. Maka's eyes widened. 'Then is most likely that…'

She looked at Niche with fear. 'Niche might start…'

Maka then managed to smile as she said "Just asking…"

Sylvette and Aria turned back their heads and started walking again. Maka bit her lip. 'Calm down…I'm sure Niche won't do it…maybe…'

They walked for some time. Aria started to get nervous. 'I haven't seen the twin's abilities…I wonder if they can do the battle…'

"We're here!" Sylvette suddenly said and everyone looked up. There it was the biggest post office in Yodaka. The famous 'Beehive' where the Letter Bees are. Maka's eyes widened as her eyes looked up and down 'Beehive'. She then started to think why their post office was in Aria's house. Niche didn't seem to be amazed though, she looked calm as she stared at the door of 'Beehive'. Aria gulped and turned to Niche and Maka. "Are you two ready?"

Maka gulped too as Niche stared at Aria. Aria took that as a yes and walked over to the door. She then opened the door and the four girls went in.

**Meanwhile~**

Zazie, Lag, and Gauche and their dingoes were up at the balcony waiting of the Letter Butterflies to come. The staircase was crowded with workers and Letter Bees sitting on the stairs also waiting for the Letter Butterflies. "Good morning!" a voice said and Connor appeared beside them, holding a slice of pizza in his hand with Gus on his back. . Lag smiled and greeted him. Zazie put his arms on the balcony handle and put his head on his head. "When will the little organization come? Their so late…made me wake up so early…"

The doors of 'Beehive then opened and the people all turned their head.

**Normal POV~**

Aria came in first, then Sylvette, then the twins. Everyone had their eyes on them. The girls walked to the center and Aria turned to the staircase, her arms crossed and her face full of confidence. "WE will win today, letter Bees!" she yelled, pointing.

"That's what you say before every battle you lose." A worker said and some people laughed. Aria's face turned red with anger. "We have new members! They can defeat you today."

Aria and Sylvette then turned their head to the twins. Maka glanced at Niche but couldn't see her eyes. She started to get really nervous now. She bit her lip and stood there not doing anything. Everyone stared at them.

"It seems like your new members are afraid." A Letter Bee said. Aria ignored him and turned to the twins, raising an eyebrow. "What's the matter?" Aria asked. Maka shook her head and gripped her hand on her hood. She then pulls it down, revealing her curled golden hair that came out. Her sea blue eyes were visible. Everyone except Niche, Sylvette, and Aria gaped at the pretty youth. Maka managed to smile as she said "Hi, my name is Maka! This is my twin sister, Niche!"

Niche didn't bother taking off her cloak hood. She just stood there, staring at the floor with a blank eye.

**Meanwhile~**

"Doesn't she look a bit like the girl from yesterday?" Lag said, surprised, looking at Maka. Connor took a bite out of his pizza. "She may look like her, but this girl looks different."

Zazie didn't hear what the two was saying; he was staring at the cloaked figure that didn't reveal her face yet. He tried to look into the hood but couldn't see anything. He felt something weird about her. Something that made him very uncomfortable.

Gauche was staring at Aria, his gaze deep and longing. He continued staring when Roda interrupted him. "What's the matter, Gauche?"

Gauche stayed silent. He then looked at Roda with a smile. "It's nothing. Thanks for worrying, Roda…"

Roda blushed and nodded. Gauche then looked back at the first floor, but not at Aria.

**Meanwhile~**

"So what kind of battle do we have today?" Aria said to the Letter Bees, well more like yelling).

"How about Heart Measurement battle?" a voice said. Everyone turned and saw a man with silvery white hair and glasses. Aria glared and muttered "Largo Lloyd…"

Lloyd leaned against the wall next to the staircase as he sipped his cup of tea. He then smirked. "Seems like you have new members, Aria Link."

He looked up and down Maka and then at the cloaked Niche. Maka raised an eyebrow and looked at Sylvette. "What's he doing?" she asked. Sylvette sweat dropped.

Aria's eyes widened slightly, surprised. 'Heart Measurement battle? Maka and Niche are only newcomers; to have such a hard battle on their first battle…' she thought. Lloyd seemed to have reads her mind, because he then said "I'd like to see the power of Letter Butterfly's newcomers."

Sylvette looked at Aria with a concerned look. "Miss Aria…"

Aria suddenly became nervous as she sweat dropped. Lloyd then looked ahead of him. "Good thing I planned everything beforehand."

The girls except Niche looked too.

There were four separate metals walls across them. Next to it was a table with two shindanjuus. Beside the table was a big machine with a 'Beehive' worker sitting there. The worker then said to Lloyd "Heart measuring machine on!"

Lloyd nodded and then smiled. "Then I shall pick Gauche and Zazie to battle your little newcomers."

Aria's heart skipped a beat when she heard Lloyd say Gauche's name. 'Gauche…?'

Zazie made an annoyed expression. "Why me…?" he mumbled and looked at Vashuka. "Stay here, Vashuka."

Vashuka sat down and Zazie put his hands into his pockets as he started walking down the stairs. Gauche looked at Roda and Roda looked back, nodding. Gauche nodded back and went down the stairs.

"Good luck, Zazie!" Lag cheered and Zazie sighed.

"Uh…Miss Aria, what is Heart Measurement battle?" Maka asked.

"Heart Measurement battle is a battle to see who uses their greatest heart to see who makes the metal wall damaged. That machine is for measuring how much heart you use and can tell you if you're using too much heart." Sylvette explained. Maka stared and said "…I don't know how to use my heart though…"

The girls all stayed silent. Then Sylvette suddenly yell in surprise "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE A SHINDANJUU?"

Maka sweat dropped and said "I…"

Lloyd chuckled and the girls except Niche looked at him. "It seems like Miss Aria have members that joined without knowing anything about this."

Aria glared at him. Maka frowned and quickly said "Sorry!"

Aria turned to her with a smile. "It's okay; I'll teach you. But for now…"

Aria looked at Sylvette and said "Can you be a replacement for Maka today, Sylvette?"

Sylvette nodded. Aria then turned to Niche. "Do you know how to use a shindanjuu, Niche?"

Niche stayed silent and then nodded slowly, still having her cloak on. Aria and Sylvette looked at Maka with a why-Niche-know-to-use-it look. Maka laughed weakly and then glance at Niche with a worried look. 'Hope nothing happens…'

**To be continued~**


	4. Chapter 4:It's you!

**Continuing from the last chapter~**

Zazie and Gauche were at the bottom of the staircase, waiting for the girls to be prepared. Zazie leaned against the stair handle and crossed his arms, an annoyed look appearing on his face. "Are they done yet…?" Zazie mumbled under his breath. Gauche smiled. Zazie noticed and raised an eyebrow and followed his gaze. Zazie's eyes widened slightly. 'Guess he likes the director of Letter Butterflies…' he thought.

Aria was nervous as Sylvette and Niche walked over and stopped at the other side of the staircase. Zazie turned his head and he looked at the cloaked figure. He could see the lower half of the girl's face. He narrowed his eyes. Sylvette smiled and said happily "Brother!"

Gauche smiled back. A friendly aura then surrounded them.

Niche stood there, not saying anything as she continued staring at the floor. "May the battle, begin." Lloyd said and sipped his tea.

Gauche went up first as he stood across the first metal wall. He took out his shindanjuu and pointed at the metal wall with it. He then glanced at Aria for a bit. Aria jumped a little when he saw his eyes looking into hers. She looked away, her face red. Gauche frowned and looked back at the metal wall. He then narrowed his eyes as he concentrated. The spirit amber in the gun then started glowing. The worker looked at the machine screen and saw that Gauche was using his heart pretty well.

"Shindan loaded! Black Needle!" he yelled and pulled the trigger. A big black thing came out from his gun and towards the metal wall. Then a big gust of wind came as the black thing hit the wall. The girls (except Niche) cover their eyes. When the gust of wind stopped, they all looked. Aria's eyes widened slightly. Gauche's Black Needle didn't seem to go through the wall but it certainly did make a big hole on it that made it seem as though something big and hard smashed against it.

Gauche lowered his hand and put his shindanjuu back. Lloyd smiled. "Good job, Gauche Suede."

Gauche nodded. Sylvette looked at Aria nervously, making a Brother-is-too-strong-I-can't-defeat-him look. Aria looked at her and then gave her a thumb up, making Sylvette sweat drop. She then walked over to the table and picked up a shindanjuu. She gulped and walked over and stopped across the second wall. She glanced at Gauche's wall and gulped. 'How can I use that much heart to make a bigger hole…?' she thought and pointed at the metal wall with both hands holding the gun. She glared at the wall in front of her and the spirit amber started glowing. She stood hard on her ground, and said "Shindan loaded! White Punch!"

She then pulled the trigger and a white thing came out of the gun and at the wall. A small gust of wind came and Sylvette frown. The wall had small damage. There was a hole that was much smaller than Gauche's and a big scratch across it. Sylvette panted slightly, feeling a little dizzy. Gauche quickly went over to Sylvette and held her arm gently. Sylvette looked at Gauche with sad eyes. "I still can't be as good as you, brother…"

Gauche smiled. "That's not true. To me, you are the greatest person, Sylvette."

Sylvette's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked. Gauche nodded and the two smiled at each other as a friendly aura once again surrounded the two. Everyone sweat dropped. Sylvette then stopped hugging and said "I'll go back to Miss Aria then."

Gauche nodded and watched his sister go over to the girls. He then saw Aria smiling at his sister and wished that that smile could be for him…

"I guess its one loss for you." Lloyd said calmly. "Let's see if you can win against Zazie and get a draw, shall we?"

Aria's face turned red with anger. She then turned to Niche who stood at her place, not moving one bit, her face hidden under her cloak hood.

Zazie turned his head towards the cloaked girl and stared at her for a moment. He then sighed and said "I guess I'll go first."

He then stretched and walked over and stopped across the third wall as he took out his shindanjuu, holding it with one hand. He then narrowed his eyes. The spirit amber started to glow and the power was raising pretty high. The worker looked at the heart measurement machine and saw that Zazie's heart was rising pretty fast. He was going to say something when Zazie cut him off. "This is a piece of my malice! Blue Thorn!" he yelled. He then pulled the trigger and a big blast came. The sound of metal crumbling was very loud. Dust appeared at the wall, covering it. It then cleared. A big hole, slightly bigger than Gauche's hole, was made on the wall. Aria and Sylvette frowned. Zazie was always known for his killing gaichuu habit. That also meant he was very strong. Niche didn't seem to have any reactions though. Maka smiled. 'This will be interesting…'

Zazie smirked. Lloyd smiled and said "Well? It's your turn, lady."

He looked at Niche. Niche stood, not replying. Everything got silent as everyone stared at her. Her head then moved and seemed to be looking up. She then lifted up her right hand and placed it on her hood. She then gripped it and pulled it down. Her golden hair came flowing out the hood as she lowered her head, making her hair slowly fall towards the front. Zazie's eyes widened. Lag and Connor who was at the second balcony watched in shock. Niche's left sea blue emotionless eye was visible as she lifted up her head with her eye on the ground. Zazie didn't know what to say. Lloyd looked at her with a pleased look. 'Twins with golden hair and sea blue eyes…'

"It's you!" Zazie suddenly yelled. Niche looked at him in the eye again, making Zazie feel warm on his face again. Maka's eyes widened. "Niche, you know him?"

Niche looked at Maka and then back at Zazie.

"No." she said. Zazie's eyes widened. "What d you mean? Just yesterday, you…!" he started to say when Gauche put a hand on his shoulder. Zazie looked at him. "We need to continue now, Zazie." Gauche said in a low voice. Zazie narrowed his eyes and looked away, muttering words under his breath. Niche stared at him and then went over to the table. She then slowly picked up a shindanjuu and stared at it. Aria sweat dropped. 'I hope this will end well…'

Niche then stopped staring and stared at the fourth metal wall. She stood across the metal wall and looked back down at the gun again. She then closed her eye and a long silence came. Everyone looked at her, waiting for her move.

Niche then opened her eye and the spirit amber suddenly glowed. Niche stared at the glowing gun and then lifted her hand with the gun as she pointed at the metal wall with it. The worker at the machine looked at the machine screen and his eyes widened. "Director Lloyd!" he yelled. "She's using too much heart! It's increasing and over a limit of a human being's!"

Lloyd narrowed his eyes. Zazie gritted his teeth. Maka…smiled.

Aria's eyes widened. "Niche, let go of the gun! Stop!" Sylvette yelled, shocked and very nervous. "You're using too much heart!"

Niche didn't reply though, she didn't stop.

"Niche!" Aria yelled again when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Maka smiling. "It's okay; believe in her." She said calmly.

"But Niche…!" Aria started to say but Maka cut her off.

"Just wait and see." She said and Aria quickly turned back to look at Niche with concerned look.

Niche continued staring at the wall. She then opened her mouth. "Shindan loaded. Pink Thread."

She slowly pulled the trigger and a pink blast came out from the gun and a big hole was made on the wall. And it wasn't just that. Niche's heart bullet not only destroyed the middle of the wall, she also destroyed 'Beehive' wall that was behind it, and you can actually see the outside of 'Beehive' post office. Aria and Sylvette gaped. Zazie jaw almost dropped. Gauche's eyes and mouth widened. Maka sighed and smiled again. "Niche, I think you did too much…"

Niche lowered her hand and then stood there in silence. Whispers then went around the crowd.

"How did she…!" a worker whispered in shock.

"Her heart was over the limit of a human being's!" another one said.

The noise got louder and louder. Aria sweat dropped as she narrowed her eyes. She then smirked. 'I guess the battles from now on will be our win…'

Zazie narrowed his eyes and said "Who are you?"

Niche turned to look at him. She stared at him, not replying. Zazie could feel her eye on his lips. He felt very uncomfortable. Niche then said "It's not important…"

An angry mark appeared on Zazie's forehead. Niche looked away and walked over to the table and set down the shindanjuu. Just as she did, someone stated to clap. Everyone turned to see Lloyd with an amused look on his face. "This was really an interesting battle. I'm surprised to see the Letter Butterflies have a draw with us. I look forward to every battle from now on."

Aria glared. Sylvette sweat dropped. 'Does that mean he was never looking forward to our battles…?'

Maka smiled happily. Sylvette noticed this and looked at her curiously. Lloyd then stuffed his hand into his pocket and said "May Miss Aria come to my office for a moment?"

Aria raised an eyebrow. She then nodded and went over to Lloyd who reached the stairs. She then turned to Sylvette and said "I'll come back soon."

Sylvette nodded and Aria started walking again. Just as she was going to walk past Gauche, she glanced at him and saw him staring at her. Their eyes met accidentally and she quickly looked away and followed Lloyd up the stairs. Gauche stared and then also looked away with a look of hurt in his eyes.

Niche, Maka, and Sylvette stood there, not knowing what to do now. Then…

"That was amazing, young lady!" a worker yelled to Niche.

"How did you manage to shoot that large amount of heart?" another one said. The 'Beehive got noisier that is until, a man with an eye patch yelled "Everyone, get back to work! The post office will be open soon!"

Everyone on the stairs complained but went back to work as ordered. They all went past the girls and started to do their job or Letter Bees waiting around for a delivery. Zazie sighed. 'I can't believe I was defeated by a girl…' he thought and was going upstairs to meet Lag and Connor when he felt a hand grab his hand. He turned his head to see the emotionless golden hair girl. "What d you want?" Zazie said, narrowing his eyes. Niche took a step closer to him and he took a step backward and felt his back on the wall. Niche grabbed both of his wrists and pinned it against the wall. Her face got closer to his. Zazie could feel his face getting warmer and warmer. "What are you…?" Zazie started to say when Niche lowered her face at where his ear is and Zazie could feel her breath on his ear and he tried to move but surprisingly the girl's grip was strong. Luckily, no one saw them since they were all busy. He felt something big inside Niche's big mitten that was on the girl's left hand. "Cute…" the girl whispered in Zazie's ear and blew at his ear. Zazie had to use all his power to free his wrists and pushed Niche away, his face crimson red. He put a hand on his ear and glared at Niche, his face still red. Niche stared at him with a blank face.

"You…you…!" the words he wanted to say couldn't come out of his mouth.

"Niche!" Maka yelled across the staircase. She waved at Niche. Niche looked and then looked back at Zazie. She turned and started walking towards Maka and Sylvette.

Zazie stood there as he stared at the place where the girl stood before. "Zazie!" Lag and Connor with their dingoes and Vashuka came over to Zazie. Lag's eyes widened slightly. "Zazie, why are you…?"

Zazie suddenly slide down the wall and put his red face on his knees and wrapped his arms around his face to cover it. His heart was pumping like crazy. He had never felt this kind of feeling before. It made him feel so…vulnerable. He gripped his chest.

"Zazie!" Connor said in panic. "What's the matter?"

**Meanwhile~**

Niche got over to Maka and saw that Sylvette wasn't around.

"Sylvette went upstairs to look for her older brother." Maka said and Niche nodded.

Maka the crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. She narrowed her eyes and said "I saw what you did, Niche."

Niche stared at the floor. Maka closed her eyes. "I guess it did happen after all…I guess some of her personality fused with yours."

Niche slowly looked up when Maka stretched the word HER. She then turned her head to the place she just were. The boy whose name was Zazie was gone. "That boy…" Niche said. Maka's eyes widened. Niche looked at the floor. "Caught Niche's attention…"

Maka slapped her forehead, a frown appearing on her face. 'So it did happen…'

"Just don't reveal your right eye; who knows what might happen if you let her be in control…" she said. Niche looked at Maka. "Niche can't control her, she can come out anytime."

Maka sighed.

Roda jumped over to Gauche. Gauche didn't seem to notice; his eyes were covered by his hair. Roda tilted her head. "What's the matter, Gauche?" she asked in concern. Gauche stayed silent. He then muttered "Aria…"

Roda glared at the name. She hated it when Gauche said her name. She would feel very uncomfortable in her chest. Her hate for Aria deepened.

**To be continued~**


	5. Chapter 5:Before the Celebration

**Continuing from the last chapter~**

Aria closed the door behind her and looked around Lloyd's office. It looked pretty cozy not including the paper works all messed up in a corner. Lloyd went over to his desk and sighed as he sat down on his desk. He then back on his desk and put his elbows on his desk. He then brought his hands together and placed his head on it. He then smiled. Aria sweat dropped. "So what is it that you want from me, Largo Lloyd?"

Lloyd closed his eyes and stayed silent for a moment. Aria raised an eyebrow. Lloyd then opened his eyes and said "Do you know a story about the legendary creature in the northern territories of Amberground?"

Aria thought about it. "You mean…?"

Lloyd nodded. "Although no one seem to know if that creature exist or not."

Aria looked at Lloyd with suspicious eyes. "Why are you telling me this?"

Lloyd stared at her for a moment. He then smirked. "Well, you see…"

**Meanwhile~**

Sylvette stood outside of the office's door as she put her ear on it and tried to eavesdrop on the conversation Aria and Lloyd was having. But the only words she could hear were "You…!" "Why do you…?" "Maka and Niche…"

Sylvette's eyes widened. Why was Maka and Niche's name brought up?

She then heard silence and then the door handle then turned and Sylvette quickly backed away, and pretended that nothing happened. Out came Aria. She saw Sylvette and before she could say anything, Sylvette quickly said "What were you and Mr. Lloyd talking about?"

Aria sighed and said "Nothing serious…"

She then looked around. "Where's Maka and Niche?"

"They're downstairs…" Sylvette said and Aria nodded. The two then started walking. An awkward silence made Sylvette feel nervous. She really wanted to know what Miss Aria and Mr. Lloyd were talking about. Aria was thinking about her conversation she had with Largo Lloyd.

Aria sighed.

"Miss Aria, you passed the stairs." Sylvette called over to Aria as she pointed the staircase beside her. Aria nodded and went over to the staircase. Sylvette walked behind Aria down the stairs with a look of concern.

When they reached the bottom, Sylvette looked around and found Maka and Niche near the main doors of 'Beehive', talking.

"Maka, Niche!" Sylvette called and the twins turned. Maka smiled and waved at them. Aria and Sylvette walked over to them. Aria then started firing up and said "Finally we have a draw! Let's go somewhere and celebrate!"

Sylvette sweat dropped. 'Miss Aria…your mood before and now is…'

Maka threw both fists in the air. "Yay!"

"Yay." Niche said as she slowly lifted both of her hands in the air. Sylvette looked at the big mitten Niche was wearing. 'That mitten is pretty big…' Sylvette thought but quickly shook off that thought.

They all went out of 'Beehive' and then Sylvette asked "Where do we celebrate, Miss Aria?"

Aria stayed silent. Sylvette smiled weakly and sweat dropped. "Since there's no suggestions, how about celebrating at my house?"

Aria's eyes widened. "Go to your house…?"

Sylvette nodded. Aria's heart started to beat really quickly. If she went to Sylvette's house, then that means she would most likely meet…

Maka grabbed Sylvette's hands tightly and said "Then it's decided! Miss Aria agrees too (I think)!"

Sylvette giggled. She then looked at Aria and said "Is it okay, Miss Aria?"

Aria stood there for a moment. She then gave a small smile and nodded. Sylvette's smile widened. Niche looked up the dark sky full of stars, the empty gaze remaining in her eyes. "Niche, let's go!" Maka said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Niche stopped staring at the sky and then looked at Maka. Maka tilted her head, smiling. Niche nodded and off they went.

**Meanwhile~**

"Today's battle sure was interesting." Connor said. "It's such a coincidence that we meet the girl from yesterday again today and she's actually a Letter Butterfly…"

Lag nodded and suddenly blushed. "She's very…pretty…"

Connor smirked. "Can it be…Lag has fallen for the golden hair girl?"

Lag's face immediately turned crimson red. Connor chuckled. He then stopped and frowned. Because he knew there was someone who like Lag for a long time. 'Doesn't this make them…?' Connor thought and quickly shook off the thought.

Gauche stared ahead, walking silently. Roda who was behind him glared at the floor. Her mind was full of ways to get Aria and Gauche to separate and hate each other so that Gauche wouldn't think of Aria and only think of her.

Zazie had an annoyed and angry face. 'That girl…is a weirdo! She blew at my ear!' the thought about what happened earlier and his cheeks turned slightly pinkish. His stomach then started growling. "Didn't get to eat breakfast today…" Zazie said. Lag's eyes widened. "Then how about eating at my house?"

"I want to go!" Connor said. Lag nodded and then looked at Zazie. Zazie scratched his cheek. "Sure…but will Sylvette make her soup again?"

Lag lowered his head. Zazie sighed.

"Sylvette's soup is good!" Gauche said with a frown. Connor, Lag, and Zazie looked at him with a dark aura surrounding them. Gauche sweat dropped. Gus yawned and Connor gave him a piggyback. "You're getting heavy, Gus…" Connor muttered. Lag giggled. "Let's go then."

And off they went, not knowing they would meet with people they least expected to see.

**Back to the girls~**

Maka, Niche, and Aria were in the living room. Sylvette was in the dining room, making her usual soup. There were three couches. Aria sat n the second couch across Niche and Maka who sat together.

Maka looked around, amazed. "So pretty! Sylvette's house looks cozy just like Aria's house!"

Niche stared at the fireplace. Aria sipped the tea that Sylvette made. She then smiled and said "Sylvette works hard for the sake of her brother."

Niche looked at Aria from the corner of her eye. Maka's eyes widened. Aria took another sip of her tea and continued. "She doesn't want to be as burden to her brother. That was a reason why she joins our organization."

Aria then looked at Maka and Niche. She then smiled as she said "I'm interested in your reason for joining us."

Maka looked at the floor with a sad gaze. Niche looked away from Aria and looked at the fireplace. Aria raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?" she asked. Maka shook her head.

"Then the three heard a door opening and then closing. "Sylvette! I'm home!" a voice yelled. Aria's eyes widened. "That's…Lag's voice…"

Several footsteps could be heard and it seemed like Lag wasn't the only one.

"I can smell food! Good thing we came here just in time!" Niche knew whose voice that was.

"Miss Aria!" Lag appeared at the door, surprised to see Aria. "W-welcome!"

Aria nodded. Gauche then appeared behind him, his eyes widening. Aria felt her heart skip a beat and quickly turned around, looking at the floor, a blush on her face. "I-I'm just here to celebrate the first draw ever in the battles we have! That's all!"

"What's going on, Lag?" Zazie said who was behind him. He then looked up and his eyes widened, with his face full of shock. 'That…weird girl is here!' he thought.

"Welcome back, Lag!" Sylvette appeared at the door across them. She smiled happily. "The food will be done in a second!" She quickly went back into the kitchen.

An awkward silence came again. Aria bit and then stood up. "I'll sit with Maka and Niche. You can take a seat."

Maka moved over to the middle of the couch as Aria sat next to her. Lag smiled and went over to sit at the couch across the girls. Connor sat in the middle and Zazie sat at the end, across Niche. Gauche and Roda sat on the middle couch that was middle of the two occupied couches. Steak, Vashuka, and Gus were at the corner of the room, either sleeping or stay on guard even if the house was safe.

Lag looked up and then smiled at Maka and Niche. "My name is Lag Seeing."

"His name is Connor Kluff."

"His name is Zazie."

His name is Gauche Suede and that girl beside him is Roda."

Roda glared at Aria, making Aria feel very uncomfortable.

Maka nodded happily. "My name is Maka and this is my sister, Niche!"

Zazie narrowed his eyes as he stared at Niche. Lag glanced at Niche with a small blush on his face.

Connor looked at the three. 'I guess things will be different…'

Aria then remembered something. She put a hand into her pocket and took out a letter. "Zazie, Anne asked me to give this to you since she couldn't come to 'Beehive' to give you."

Zazie's eyes widened and he took the letter. Just when he was about to open it, he felt Connor and Lag's eyes staring at the letter in his hands with an evil aura surrounding them. Zazie quickly stood up and said "I'm going out for some fresh air."

Lag giggled and Connor chuckled. Zazie then went out of the room with Vashuka following him.

Niche slowly set down her teacup on the table and stood up. "Going out…" she said and Maka nodded.

"Be back soon!" Maka called to Niche and Niche left the room, following the direction Zazie had just went.

Aria then fidgeted slightly. Lag raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter, Miss Aria?"

Aria blushed slightly. She couldn't say she needed the restroom in public. She quickly said "I need to do something!"

She quickly got up and walked (more like fast walking) out the room. Maka giggled. "This place sure is interesting…"

"Eh? You don't live here, Miss Maka?" Lag said in surprise. Maka nodded. "We just came here three days ago…"

Gauche then stood up and smiled. "I'm going to change my clothes."

Roda and Lag nodded and Gauche left the room.

Maka then giggled. "Things seem to be very suspicious these days…"

"So where did you and Niche come from?" Lag asked. Maka didn't reply. She smiled sadly. Lag and Connor looked at each other.

**Meanwhile~**

Zazie stood outside of the house. He stared at the envelope of the letter Anne wrote. He looked at Vashuka who looked back at him. Zazie gulped and looked back at the envelope. He then slowly opened it and took out a piece of paper. He then started reading.

_Dear Zazie,_

_How have you been? We haven't met for about two days already. I miss you. I guess the day after tomorrow we'll meet. I can't wait to see you even though it was only two days. I…love you._

_Love,_

_Anne_

Zazie smiled, a blush forming on his cheeks. 'She's cute as always.'

He then looked up at the sky. 'I wonder how she's been doing…'

Suddenly, a hot breath blew on his ear, making Zazie jump slightly.

"Cute Neko (cat)…" a familiar voice said. Zazie's eyes widened.

**To be continued~**


	6. Chapter 6:The Little Lick

**Continuing from the last chapter~**

"Cute Neko…" a voice said. Zazie's eyes widened. He knew whose voice that is. A hand grabbed his hand that held Anne's letter and leaned forward, pressing her body against Zazie's. Zazie could feel warmth on his back. A head rested on his shoulder and long strands of golden hair covered his shoulders. A breath came on his ear. Again.

Niche stared at the letter Zazie was holding before she closed her eye and snuggled her face on Zazie's neck. "Cute Neko is warm…" she whispered and Zazie quickly freed himself. He quickly turned around and glared at the girl with his face slightly red. Niche stared at him.

"Why…what…" Zazie couldn't find any words to say. He calmed down and then said in a calm tone. "Yesterday…how did you jump so high? How did you use so much heart? Why did you…do that to me?"

The last question caught Niche's attention. "Do what?" Niche asked, tilting her head. Zazie got annoyed. "When you…the…blowing…!" Zazie ruffled his own hair in a fast way. "Ah! You know…just before…!"

Niche lowered her head, covering her eye. Zazie noticed this and stopped.

"Cute Neko…don't like it when Niche does that?" Niche said. Zazie's eyes widened slightly as he sweat dropped. 'Did I hurt her feelings…?'

Niche then took a step forward and suddenly appeared in front of Zazie. Her face was ext to his, so he couldn't see her face. "Then…" Niche's voice changed completely, surprising Zazie. "I'll have to take drastic measures then to get you to love what I'm going to do to you."

Zazie felt something wet and warm lick his earlobe and he realized it was Niche's tongue. He quickly pushed her but eventually he himself fell to the ground, glaring with shock and embarrassment at the girl standing in front of him. Her eye was still covered but Zazie could see a smirk on her lip. Niche then turned around and said "Don't worry; one day you'll come begging for more."

She then went inside the house, leaving the helpless boy out sitting on the ground, unable to move.

Niche lifted her head up and her left eye was no longer visible but her right eye was. But, it wasn't sea blue; it was purple. The smirk remained on her lips. "Interesting…I can't wait to eat him up. You've chose the right person, Niche."

She then used her right hand and covered her right eye with her hair and the sea blue left eye was visible again. The smirk on Niche's lips was gone, and her expression was now blank. Suddenly she staggered and then fell to the floor, her body leaning against the wall. "Cute Neko…" she muttered before closing her eyes and everything went black in her mind.

**Meanwhile~**

Aria sighed as she came out from the restroom. She then started walking back towards the stairs when Gauche walked out of a room next to her. Aria immediately stopped walking with a surprised look. Gauche too saw her and said" Aria…"

Aria's eyes widened with her face reddening before she clenched her fist and said "Don't say my name like we're friendly or anything!"

Gauche frowned. "Aria, I don't like this cold distance between us…"

"We've always have this distance…you should be used to it by now." Aria said and accidentally made eye contact with Gauche. They stared into each other's eyes for some time. Aria then realized what they were doing and quickly looked away. "You should be grateful that I'm keeping a distance!" Aria said, narrowing her eyes. "At least I won't interfere with you're little relationship with Roda."

Gauche's eyes widened. "Roda and I don't have a…" before he could finish his sentence, Aria bit her lip and looked at Gauche with a glare. "I don't need any excuses. I'm going downstairs now to celebrate."

Aria then rushed towards the stairs and disappeared as she went down the stairs. Gauche stood there, confused. "Roda and I don't have a relationship…where did she hear that from…?"

**Meanwhile~**

"Food is ready!" Sylvette yelled form the kitchen. Maka immediately stood up and said happily "I'll call Niche and your friend!"

Lag and Connor nodded and Maka went out of the living room. Just when she was going towards the door, Maka tripped over something big and fell on the floor. Lag appeared at the entrance of the living room, his eyes full of surprise. "Are you okay, Miss Maka?"

Maka laughed weakly and looked at the thing she tripped over and her eyes widened. Niche was sleeping against the wall. Maka quickly sat up and raised an eyebrow. 'Why is she sleeping here… ?' Maka's eyes widened when she realized why. Maka then got Niche on her back and carried her piggyback style. Lag looked at Niche with concern. "Is she okay?"

Maka nodded with a smile. "She just needs some rest."

Lag then nodded and said "How about staying here for a night?" Lag asked. Maka looked at him, surprised. "Are you sure?"

Lag nodded with a big grin. "Come on, I'll take you to your rooms then."

Lag then yelled "Connor! Help me call Zazie in!"

Lag then motioned Maka to follow him and took them upstairs. They met Gauche upstairs, who was walking towards their direction. "What happened?" Gauche asked when he saw the sleeping Niche on Maka's back. "She jus need some rest, nothing serious." Maka said and Gauche nodded. They then all walked to their destination. While they were walking, Lag said "So where are your family?"

"We don't really have one." Maka said. Lag's eyes widened and quickly bowed at Maka. "Sorry for asking you that question!"

Maka giggled. "It's okay. We only have mama. She's somewhere…"

Lag stayed silent before saying "I used to have a mother…"

Maka stared at his back. Lag then stopped and turned around and smiled at Maka. "Here are your rooms!" Lag said as he pointed at two doors beside him. Maka nodded and was going to bring Niche into the right room when Lag stopped her.

"I'll bring her into the room; you can look around your own room." Lag said. Maka handed Niche to Lag who carried her bridal style.

"Thank you." Maka said before yawning. "Then I guess I'll go to sleep now…"

"Eh? How about the celebration?" Lag asked in surprise. But Maka had already gone into her room and closed the door. Lag laughed weakly before going to the other room. He carefully laid Niche down on the bed and stared at her. A small blush appeared on his cheeks. 'She's…so beautiful…' Lag then put a hand on Niche's face and he blushed harder. When he realized what he was doing, he quickly drew back his hand and rushed out of the room. 'What was I doing? To touch a girl's face like that…'

**Meanwhile~**

Sylvette smiled happily as she set down the last food on the table. "Food is ready!" Sylvette yelled.

Connor appeared with Zazie whose face was full of confusion and surprise and Sylvette thought she had saw a blush on his face. "Food!" Connor yelled and rushed to take a seat. Zazie went to sit next to him. Lag then appeared. "Miss Maka and Miss Niche went to sleep…I guess they're tired out." Lag said and Sylvette sighed and smiled.

"I guess it was a really tiring day." Sylvette said.

"I need to go back home to get the paperwork done." Aria appeared at the doorway with a serious look on her face. "I need to give it in the day after tomorrow."

Sylvette frowned. "Are you sure you won't eat with us?"

Aria looked at her with a sad smile. "Next time, Sylvette."

Sylvette nodded and Aria nodded back. She then left.

'Things are changing…' Sylvette thought. 'What's going to happen in the future…?'

**To be continued~ (this chapter is shorter than my other chapters, but fear not, I will make sure I make a longer chapter in my next update!)**


	7. Chapter 7:The Start

**Continuing from the last chapter~ (I'm so sorry I haven't been updating for a long time! For sure the next chapter will have Zazie and Niche moments!)**

The next morning came. Sylvette was already making breakfast. Gauche and Roda had already gone off to 'Beehive'. Maka was still sleeping soundly, snoring silently.

Lag rubbed his eyes as he came out of his room, fully dressed in his Letter Bee uniform. "So tired…" he muttered. He then thought about yesterday and looked his hand, smiling shyly. 'Her face was soft…'

"What are you doing?" a voice said behind him. Lag's eyes widen and he quickly turned around and blushed hard. Niche stood there, rubbing her eye and stopped. She was in her Letter Butterfly's uniform but didn't have her scarf on. Lag suddenly got nervous as his face got redder. "I was just…um…!"

"Seeing…right?" Niche tilted her head when she said the last word. Lag nodded, his heart pound madly when he heard Niche say his last name. Niche nodded and they stood there in silence. Lag sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head, laughing weakly. "So Niche…" Lag started saying. "Will you come to 'Beehive again to have a battle with us today?"

Niche stayed silent before she said "Niche…will go if Niche sees Cute-"

"Lag! Are you awake? Breakfast is done!" Sylvette yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" Lag yelled back and smiled at Niche. "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing…" Niche said and Lag looked at her with a questioning look before smiling again. "Then see you later!"

He then went past Niche and downstairs. Niche turned her head to look at the stairs with expressionless eyes.

"Niche, you woke up early…" Maka appeared as she closed her bedroom door behind her. She was also dressed in her Letter Butterfly uniform. Maka then smirked. "Seems like he's taken a liking of you."

Niche started walking towards the staircase and said "Cute Neko is the one Niche has interest in…"

"If SHE wasn't in your body, I wonder if you would say those same words again." Maka thought aloud and Niche stopped. Everything turned silent. Maka silently giggled.

"Miss Maka! Miss Niche!" Sylvette called from downstairs. "The breakfast is done!"

"Coming!" Maka called back and then smiled again. "Lets go, Niche."

Niche didn't respond but she started walking down the stairs again. Maka knew Niche was thinking about what she had said before. She knew that HER personality would affect Niche's personality and that would also mean their interest would also have to be the same. Maka's smile got wider. 'This could be the first time that Niche is…'

They reached the dining room and Maka started drooling when she saw the bread and soup on the table. She didn't get to eat dinner yesterday due to sleeping early. Sylvette had already sat down and was eating when she saw the girls. "Good morning!" she said happily.

"Good morning!" Maka said back and quickly sat down to eat. Niche only nodded and went over to sit next to Maka. She picked up bread and started eating it. Maka was already done with her bread though; she ate pretty fast (more like swallowing it). Maka looked at the soup with big eyes and quickly lifted up the spoon with soup and drank it. Maka's expression after drinking it changed from happy to pure shock and revolt. She turned her head to Sylvette in a robotic way. "S-Sylvette…what's in this soup?" Maka asked.

"This is my special ingredient soup!" Sylvette said with a happy smiled. "Do you want to learn how to make it?"

Maka shake her head fast and smiled weakly. "I think your soup is b-better than mine." Maka almost choked the word 'better'. Niche looked at her soup and then moved it over to Maka. "Since Maka likes it, Niche will give her Niche's soup." Niche said. Maka started crying waterfalls. 'I'll remember this, Niche!' she said in her mind.

"Lag told me that you two were already awake; although he only heard your voice, Maka. He left for 'Beehive' already…" Sylvette smiled at the table with a slight blush. Maka raised an eyebrow. "Is Lag your brother?" she asked and Sylvette shook her head fast.

"He…used to be a letter Brother Gauche had delivered before. His mother seemed to have been captured and taken to the capital Akatsuki." Sylvette explained and Maka stared at her for a moment before asking "Sylvette, do you like Lag?"

Sylvette immediately turned crimson red. "Well…I…! Uh…!"

Niche looked at Sylvette from the corner of her eye. Sylvette could feel an evil aura around Maka and Niche. Sylvette panicked before sighing and then smiled shyly as she played with her fingers, her face still red. "Lag…although he likes to cry a lot, he would always try to help people around him as much as he can…even going over his limit…" Sylvette's eyes sparkled when she was talking about Lag. Maka and Niche noticed this and a smile appeared on Maka's lips. Niche looked away from Sylvette and ate her bread. Then a knock on the front door came. Sylvette stood up with a questioning look. "Coming!"

Sylvette went to the front door and opened it. Sunny appeared at the doorway with a hurried look on her face. Sylvette's eyes widened in surprise. She quickly motioned her to come in and closed the door. She led Sunny towards the kitchen and said with a smile to Maka and Niche "This is Sunny, one of us."

Maka grinned. "Hi! My name is Maka! This is my sister, Niche!"

Niche glanced at Sunny, nodded, and then went back to eating. Sunny bowed at them before quickly said "Miss Aria need you girls to get to the headquarters fast! It seems like one of us Letter Butterflies spread the word about the draw of the battle you and the Letter Bees had because we now have more amount of letters to deliver than what we have usually!" Sunny said excitedly. Sylvette squealed in excitement. Maka and Niche stared at them. Sylvette went over to Maka and Niche with a smile "This is all thanks to you too!" she said. Maka rubbed his head with a weak smile. "I think you should only thank Niche."

Niche suddenly stood up, making all eyes go to her. "Scarf…" she said and went out of the kitchen. Maka stared at her back before giggling. "She doesn't really know how to handle it when people thank her."

Maka stood up and stretched. "Today will be a good day…maybe…"

**After some time~**

The girls were now all outside, heading towards Aria's house. Sunny stared at the twins in front of her and went over to Sylvette and whispered "I've never seen anyone like them before…did they come here recently?"

Sylvette nodded. She was very curious about Niche and Maka's history. 'They never said anything about their past…' Sylvette thought. "And also about their family…'

She then realized that she didn't know much about them except their names and that they were twins.

Sylvette glanced at Niche. She found her more mysterious and more…closed. Niche never showed her anything feelings on her face like Maka who was always open.

"Good morning, girls!" a voice yelled. Sunny's eyes widened. Connor appeared in his carriage. A big smile was on his face as he waved at the girls. He halted the carriage and said "Are you on your way to Aria's house?"

Sylvette nodded with a smile. "Are you on your delivery?" Sylvette asked and Connor nodded. He then noticed Sunny and a big blush came on his face. "G-good morning, Sunny…"

Sunny's face also became red. "G-good morning, Connor…"

Maka looked at the two and asked without hesitating "Do you two like each other?"

Sunny and Connor's blush deepened. Sylvette smiled weakly while sweat dropping.

"Not thinking…" Niche said. Maka looked at her with a questioning look.

"Uh…we need to go now. S-see you later, Connor…" Sunny stuttered a bit. Connor nodded and looked at the twins with a smile. "Good luck with your first deliveries! Bye!"

He then moved the carriage and left them. Sylvette smiled at Sunny before saying "Lets go."

The girls started walking again. Maka smirked. "I wonder how people confess." She said aloud, making Sylvette and Sunny blush. Niche stared at the ground as usual.

Sylvette looked up and quickly said "We're there!"

The girls went over to Aria's door and knocked on it. Sunny called "Miss Aria! Are you in there?"

Silence came before the door opened and Aria appeared with a sleepy look. Sylvette looked at her in surprise and concern. "Miss Aria! Are you okay?"

Aria nodded slowly before yawning. "I didn't get much sleep after all that paper work…I have all your deliveries…wait for me." Aria went back inside the house and then came back with some letters in her hands. "These are the letters you need to deliver 'yawn', good luck on your first deliveries, Maka and Niche." Aria said with a small smile. Maka nodded excitedly. Niche stared at the letters.

"We...need to deliver letters?" Niche said.

Everything became silent.

**To be cotinued~**


	8. Chapter 8: Get away

**Continuing from the last chapter~**

Maka sighed, leaning against a building wall. She took out the letter she was delivering right now and looked at the address again. "I guess I should ask people for the address…" Maka sighed again and went off to ask people for directions.

'I don't even know addresses…what to do…'

Suddenly, a loud roaring sound came down the street, surprising Maka. She turned around and a big motorcycle was heading towards her. Just when the motorcycle was going to past, she accidentally looked in the eyes of the rider who was wearing his goggles. A big scar that looked like a scar could be seen but Maka didn't seem to be bothered by it. She felt her eyes widening, her face getting warm. She noticed that the rider wore the Letter Bee uniform. When the motorcycle past her, she just stood there, frozen. Some people stared at her while whispering. Maka didn't care though. "He…" she said. She turned his head and a smile appeared on her face. "I need to know him!"

**Meanwhile~**

Niche walked down a street, not knowing if she is going the right direction or not. She sniffed the air again and then looked at the letter in her hand. "This place…why is the letter here when…" Niche looked up and looked at the familiar building she had been at yesterday with the other girls. "Niche can see Cute Neko again…" she started walking again.

**Back to the other twin~**

Maka walked around for an alley so that no one could see what she was about to do next. She found a dark alley and went inside with a big excited smile. She looked around the alley to see if anyone was around and felt relieved no one was around. She then smiled again. "Here I go…" she bent her legs and then jumped. No one saw the figure with golden hair in the sky. No one saw the smile on her face. Maka saw 'Beehive' north of where she was. Maka then started falling back down. She landed on her feet on a building roof and then jumped again, one roof after another. "This is fun! I wonder if I can see that man there…this is the first time I felt like this…I'm going to ask him…"

She found herself getting closer to 'Beehive' and she jumped faster.

**Niche~**

Niche was halfway to 'Beehive'. She heard whispers about her all around her.

"Is she from a freak show?"

"I've never seen her around…"

Niche looked at the letter again. "Aria didn't see who the sender was sending this letter to…" Niche muttered. She was now almost at 'Beehive'. She sniffed the air again and smelled a familiar scent. She looked up at the roof and looked back at 'Beehive'. "So she is also going there also…"

Niche saw an alley at her right. She walked inside and then vanished.

**Maka~**

Maka reached a house that was near 'Beehive'. Her eyes widened when she saw the motorcycle rider get off of his motorcycle and was giving a man with an eye patch on a bundle of letters. Maka's smile widened and she jumped down the building roof. She then quickly jumped over to the fountain and crouched down so the two men wouldn't see her. She peeked and eaves dropped at the two. "Nice work, Jiggy Pepper." The eye patch man said with a small smile. The scar man nodded. Maka's face got warm again. 'So his name is Jiggy Pepper…'

"I'm off for my next delivery. Dr. Thunderland Jr." Jiggy said. Maka's smile widened. 'Even his voice is so..!

"Be careful, you might end up losing your heart." Dr. Thunderland Jr. said. Jiggy nodded and put on his goggles. "Harry." Jiggy said. Maka saw a shadow coming over her and she looked up to see a hawk flying in the sky. Her eyes widened. The hawk flew towards Jiggy and started flying around him before landing on the motorcycle seat. Maka frowned. 'He's leaving already?'

Jiggy got on his motorcycle and rode off. Maka sighed. 'At least I got to know his name…'

Dr. Thunderland Jr. went back into 'Beehive' and Maka came out of hiding. She sighed in depression.

"What are you doing?" a voice said. Maka sighed. "Nothing special, Niche…"

Her eyes then widened. She quickly turned around to see Niche standing there, looking at her with a blank stare. "W-what are you doing here?" Maka quickly asked.

"Niche is delivering letters." Niche responded. "What is Maka doing here?"

"I…I was just walking around…" Maka said, smiling weakly. Niche stared at her before nodding. Maka then said "Well, I'm going to deliver the letter now! See you later!"

Maka then ran off to a random direction. Niche stared at Maka's disappearing figure before turning to face 'Beehive'. She took a step forward and then another. "Cute Neko…"

**Meanwhile in 'Beehive'~**  
Zazie felt chills go up his spine and he shivered. Lag looked at him curiously. "What's the matter, Zazie?"

Zazie rubbed his arms. "I just felt like someone had called me…"

"I think you need to rest…" Connor said. Gus was on his back sleeping. Zazie stretched and said "It must be my imagination."

**Back to Niche~**

Niche reached the front doors of 'Beehive' and sniffed the air. "He's in there…" Niche muttered and griped the door handle. She then pushed the door open and went in. Crowds of people were walking around and going to counters. 'Beehive' seemed to be busy today. Niche looked left to right. "Niche can't go through here…" Niche looked up at the ceiling. "Then Niche will…"

She bent her knees and jumped up in the air. No one saw her; they were all busy walking or giving their letters to the counters. Niche slowly went down towards the stairs. She gently landed on the top of the stairs that was across the main doors. She turned her head and saw no one saw her and then turned back. She took out the letter and read the letter receiver's name. "Largo Lloyd…"

She looked at the hallway at the right and started walking towards that direction.

**Meanwhile~**

Zazie leaned against the wall of the hallway. He, Connor, and Lag were waiting for Lloyd to come back from his business trip to give in their report. He was supposed to come back today. "I'm bored." Zazie said and yawned. "When is he going to get back here…?"

"I guess his business trip is very far." Lag said with a small smile. Zazie chuckled. "Maybe he's somewhere relaxing or something."

Meanwhile with Lloyd~

"Achoo!" Lloyd sneezed. He rubbed his nose muttering "Someone must be talking about me…"

He then went back to drinking his coffee. He was in a small coffee shop in a town. "This coffee tastes really good…" he sighed in relief.

**Back to the boys~**

Zazie sighed and stopped leaning against the wall. "I'm going out for a moment. It's better than doing nothing. Let's go, Vashuka."

Vashuka, who was sleeping, woke up and stretched.

"But Zazie…" Lag started to say.

"I'll come back." Zazie cut in and then started going down the hallway with Vashuka beside him. Lag sighed.

**And so~**

There was no one around the hallway. Zazie could hear his own footsteps each step he took. 'Yesterday's dinner was pretty good…I managed to escape Sylvette's soup…' Zazie thought about what happened when he was reading Anne's letter. The image of Niche in his mind made him shiver again. "That girl…is definitely no human…" he muttered. Just when he was going around the corner, he immediately stopped when he saw golden hair. His eyes widened. "You…!"

Niche looked up and stared at Zazie. "Cute Neko…"

A long silence came over them. Niche stared at him with a blank stare before leaning against the wall, putting a hand on her forehead.

"Hey…!" Zazie didn't know the reason why he was caring this girl for but he knew that there was something wrong. Vashuka sensed something and started growling a bit at Niche. Zazie looked at Vashuka with a confused look. "What's the matter, Vashuka…?"

"Get…away from Niche…" Niche said through pants. Her eye wasn't visible anymore. "She…might come out again and…"

Niche seemed to have the same blank expression on her face but Zazie noticed sweat on her face. Was she in pain?

Niche then felt a sharper pain on her head and she slowly slid down the wall and sat on the floor, clutching her head. Zazie took a step closer to her to see what was wrong and just when he bent down to get a close look at her, Niche slowly lifted up her head and Zazie's eyes widened. He felt his face getting warm. This was his first time to see such an expression on the girl's face. Niche's eye was full of desperation and pain. Her mouth was opened slightly, pants coming out. Her face was slightly red. "Cute Neko…faster…get away from Niche…" she then bit her lip and started trembling slightly. Zazie clenched his fists and bit his lip. Vashuka watched its master. Zazie looked at Niche with a frustrated look before putting his hands under her and lifted her up and held her bridal style. Niche gripped Zazie's scarf ad put her head on his shoulder. Zazie could feel the trembles the girl was making.

"Cute Neko…Niche might not be able to…" Niche started to say when Zazie cut her off.

"I don't know what's going on right now but since you're already like this I guess I have no choice." Zazie said. "I'll bring you to corpse doctor."

Zazie could feel her grip o his scarf loosened a bit. He looked at Vashuka and said "Let's go, Vashuka."

Vashuka seemed to have nodded and Zazie started running over to corpse doctor's operation room.

_"He is mine…."_

**What might happen?**

**To be continued~**

**Sorry for not updating these days! I will try to update soon!**


End file.
